The pain of heartbreak
by KasuniTakuni
Summary: Izumi left Ed's life and it hit him harder than anyone has ever imagined. Can Winry save him from falling into depression?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its Kasuni! I have returned! I decided to change my name from Takarifan1010 to KasuniTakuni because I basically stopped with the Takari and decided to just do whatever I'm in the mood for. So as my 2nd story ever made for me on this site. Please enjoy FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST WINRYxEDWARD.

Summary- Izumi left Ed's life and it hit him harder than anyone would ever believe. Can Winry save him from falling to depression?

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist

-Chapter 1: It hurts.-

"Are you sure brother?" A voice asked behind me. I turned and smiled at the suit of Armor. "I'm sure Al. But I don't know if we should. It doesn't feel right to just show upunannounced." I told nodded slowly following my lead as i stood next to the door. "Teacher are you home?" I asked knocking on the door. But when my hand made contact with the door it opened slowly. "Huh that's weird." I whispered to myself. I looked into the dark house that was usually spiraling with life.

"Teacher?!" I yelled into the empty house. My voice Echoing. I slowly walked in. Al's armor creaking as he walked. I slowly crept down the hallway the floor board creaking a little with each step. I stopped next to her bedroom door. "Brother. What if they're doing something?" Al asked with concern as I tried to open the door. The door was locked. "But what if they're in trouble Al. Teacher doesn't leave the door open if she does something like that. Any anyways the sign said closed.

They lock the doors, the doors aren't locked." I said clapping my hands together and pushed them onto the door. A bright blue light showed that alchemy was in effect. The light faded and I put my hand on the knob. I slowly opened the door to a pitch black room. I reached around for the light switch and when I found it I turned on the lights. My eyes widened and I felt bile slowly raise in my throat. "Teacher!" Al and I exclaimed. We ran to her side. Blood was covering the room we didn't know if it was her blood.

I fell to my knees next to her lifting her head up. "Teacher. Can you hear me? Wake up teacher!" I exclaimed, shaking her a little. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at us. Tears filled her eyes almost instantly. "What happened here teacher?" I asked in a panic. "They killed him Ed they killed Sig." She said tears falling down her face. "I tried to bring him back. I traded everything. Even my life, I don't know how long I have before it takes effect. I thought I learned my lesson after the first time."

She smiled. "Teacher you Idiot!" Al yelled. "Hypocrite." I whispered lowering my head. She told us not to do this and there she goes. Doing it herself. She looked at me. "You two boys… you two were like the sons I never had. I was happy when I saw you grow so strong. I'm sorry I couldn't be more of a motherly figure for you." She said with a hallow laugh. Her eyes slowly closed and I felt her hand fall limp. "Teacher?" I whispered to her shaking her. I couldn't believe it. She was gone, I didn't know what to do.

Tears filled my eyes for the first time in forever as I looked down at my flooded into my mind of our training and our time together as it became harder to contain my tears. "Teacher?!" I said a little louder shaking her harder. "You can't leave us!" I yelled. "It's not fair. You didn't do anything wrong Teacher! You took care of us after losing our mother. You were a great wife to your husband. You would've been a great mother. DON'T LEAVE PLEASE!"

I yelled. Al looked down and I could hear his invisible tears I couldn't see them. But i knew he was weeping for Teacher. I knew how he felt and i knew i would do anything to avenge whoever put her like this.

-The next day-

I watched as Izumi's Coffin slowly being put into an empty hole. The men around us moved up with shovels. Her grave was directly next to her husband's, who she had failed to bring back. I couldn't look. I felt my heart shatter as I heard the dirt landing on her coffin. I felt a surge of anger flood through my body as I looked up clenching my fist. 'I promise, I will avenge you!' I thought.

End of chapter. Sorry guys that this chapter was really short and poorly written I just wanted it done. This is only a test chapter so you can get accustomed to my writing. Flames are accepted and actually wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, Kasuni here and we are back with my Fanfiction –People clap-

Thank you. Thank you. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews from the last chapter I will try to bring them out. I will try to make Chapter 3 just a little longer. I'm going to try and ease my way into this Fanfiction. 900+ words is my goal, Chapter 3 will be 1000+.

Now without delaying you any longer I present. The pain of heartbreak!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. (Wish I did)

-Chapter 3: His Pain (3rd person)-

A blonde haired boy stared out the clear glass of his bedroom window. His golden eyes seemed far off. Just by looking at him you could see he had a lot on his mind.

"Brother, we can't just go rushing in there without a plan. We'll get ourselves killed." A young boy's worried voice sounded behind the blonde. The blonde glanced back, the owner of the voice was an empty suit of armor with purple glowing eyes.

The blonde sighed. "I know Al, but I can't just sit here and do nothing while the person who murdered Sig is getting away!" The blonde yelled annoyance and frustration in his voice.

"Edward, he's right you can't just charge in there, Alchemy blazing and think you would get out of there without getting yourself hurt or even killed." A young girl said annoyance shown in her voice.

This girl was Winry Rockbell. She too had blonde hair like the older Elric brother, but just slightly lighter. She wore her blonde hair in a long ponytail letting her bangs fall to the side of her face. Her dark blue eyes glared daggers at the eldest of the two brothers. Al took a step back, startled.

"Oh Winry, I didn't see you there!" Al exclaimed nervously, placing a hand on the back of his helmet.

The blonde boy also known as Edward Elric sighed. "I already said I knew this Winry, but I just don't feel right just sitting here while whatever did this gets away." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I understand it annoys you Brother, but I just think we should come up with some sort of pan before just rushing in there. What if there's more than one? What would you do then?" The suit of armor also known as Al said standing up.

Edward removed his gaze from the window to look at the two people talking to him. The last family he had. His golden eyes showed worry but also annoyance of how they could just sit back and let the murders get away.

Edward sighed standing up as well. "Fine, we'll think of a plan before rushing in. What's the use in arguing, I know I can't win." He said, with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Thank you Brother." Al nodded moving out of the short blonde boy's way.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, you should get some sleep Winry." Ed said. And without a second glance he walked down the hall and to his room. Winry and Al sighed when they heard the door of Ed's room shut.

"I'm glad we could talk him out of it Winry. I don't know what would've happened if he went after the murder without a plan." Al said sitting down on the couch.

Winry didn't say anything she just continued to stare into the hallway. *Ed doesn't give up that easily. What is he thinking?' She thought to herself.

Her dark blue eyes widened as she ran towards Ed's room. She rushed to open the door but the handle wouldn't budge

"That bastard locked it!" Winry yelled kicking the door. She immediately regretted her actions as she hopped around the hallway holder her foot.

Al sighed as he reached into his armor pulling out a stick of white chalk. He quickly drew a transmutation circle on the door and placed his hands on it. He heard the handle click, signing that it was unlocked.

Winry pushed passed the armored soul as she kicked in the door. The force of the kick almost sending it off its hinges. She growled as she saw the open window. She rushed over to the opened window and stared out into the darkness.

Ed stood there slowly tiptoeing in the darkness hoping to any god that existed that Winry did not see him.

"EDWARD ELRIC GET BACK HERE!" He heard a booming voice yell. He looked back across at the house all he saw was a cloud of dust coming closer to where he stood.

His golden widened as he realized he had been caught.

"SHIT!" He yelled running the opposite direction of the cloud of dust. He didn't get far as something smashed against the back of his head sending him crashing to the ground, which so happened to be mud. (ha….ahhahahahahaha) He slid a couple of meters before stopping, a large bump showing on his head.

He looked at what had hit him so hard. He glared at the silver object that lay next to him in the mud. It was that blasted wrench, Winry's favorite to give Ed a concussion with.

He saw a soft hand slowly reach down and pick up the silver wrench. He didn't bother looking up he knew what was glaring above him.

"You're in so much trouble Edward Elric." The blonde girl said tapping her foot on the ground.

Ed went back to the house after being threatened by Winry with the wrench. He walked in front of her mumbling on how he probably had a concussion because of her. Winry just smiled at him, she loved causing him pain.

Ed opened the door, mud dripping from his clothes. He looked everywhere but Winry and Al.

"Brother." Al said tapping his metal foot on the wooden floor. "You're going to explain yourself right now." He said

Well guys this is the end of chapter 2 Thank you so much for reading, Review and make sure to tell me what to add or any ideas you have for the story


End file.
